It is frequently desirable to market products in containers which enhance the marketability of the products contained therein. Although it is desirable for products to be marketable as a result of their desirable qualities, in some cases, consumers will acquire products, at least partly because of the container in which they are marketed.
Ice cream cones are marketed in containers wherein the cones are nested one within another and a nested stack of 24 ice cream cones assembled into a generally cylindrical shape with the outer perimeter of the cylinder defined by the mouths of the respective nested cones, with the outer cones's conical section extending from one end of the cylinder. Traditionally, ice cream cones are marketed in containers which are adapted to contain one or more stacks of cones therein, and have generally rectangular sides.
Prior art configurations of containers for ice cream cones do not enhance the marketability of the products they contain. When ice cream cones are marketed in the proximity of baseball parks or in ice cream establishments with the motif of a baseball park, for example, it is desirable to provide a container for the ice cream cones which would be suggestive of the baseball motif such as a container in the shape of a baseball bat.